battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kotatsu Cat (Super Rare Cat)/@comment-33691513-20171118194510/@comment-33608407-20171127154436
well im not really that good on strategy so im just going to say things based on my personal experience. 1. kotatsu (sadako) is pretty situational. if you have 100% chap. 1 + 2 treasures than sadako can survive 4~5 hits when valyrie isn't weakened. if sadako weakens corrupted valkyrie, it can survive up to 9~10 hits. when valkyrie drops down to 40% hp and raises attack, sadako goes back to 4~5 hits. when valk isnt weakened at this state, sadako only survives 2~3 hits. considering kotatsu's single target attack, i think its an ok idea to use it in chap. 2 into the future but only when nothing is near valk as kroxos and ursamajor support could kill your kotatsu. later on, the weakening is good for kotatsu on raging bahamut, though mostly everything will die in one hit except for your sadako. the only thing that weaken can really help on is helping tanks survive the damage (like cat machine and such) but kotatsu itself can serve as a tank for your cats once again. if you have all anti-alien treasure on chap. 3, sadako can survive more hits. 2. use any anti-alien uber you have if you are having trouble. use bahamut cat too, but dont stack it. if theres another bahamut on the field and the recharge for bahamut is done, wait for the other bahamut to die so the recharged bahamut can replace it 3. a. erphuan doesnt seem like it should be used for this b. same goes for kachi-kachi. but the weaken effect could be put to emergency use c. pai-pai is an ok damage dealer. d. as for akira, use it. it should be good for the battle 4. you should use castaway as it will almost always help in alien chapters and have at least 4 meatshields. neo psychocat is a good choice as well. also, get as many true form for anti-alien to prepare for this if you can. they will be useful for both boss. 5. once again, this is based on my personal experience. this will be the lineup i would have made if i were you. 1'''. Macho Cat '''2. Crazed Macho Cat 3'''. Wall Cat '''4. Crazed Wall Cat 5'''. Paris Cat '''6. Neo Phychocat (try to get true form) 7'''. Castaway Cat (try and get true form) '''8. Bahamut Cat 9'''. Shadow Akira (seems like a tall order, but also get the true form) '''10. Ururun Cat Finally, if you don't have some of the meatshields, replace it with another meatshield that you have. However, it will change how the battle will go. If you dont have Ururun Cat, replace it with something else like Macho Legs Cat. It is important to keep a steady meatshielding. If you get off by 2~3 meatshields 3~4 times in a row, nasty things can happen. if you want to change up the order of the lineup, go ahead and chose which order is comfortable/easier for you if something is going wrong in the lineup, you should say something about it :p